


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which all the paladins die during the fight against Lotor and get reincarnated into a universe without the space stuff. Lance has a normal life until weird dreams start showing up...ORLance gets his beauty sleep ruined by strange dreams





	1. Dreams Ruin Lance's Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it.  
> Also, when you see the ~ it means switching between dreams and the real world

~

_“We are a good team” Lance said, his vision blurring the figure the person in front of him. All he saw before he blacked out completely was a smile on the strangers face._

_~_

Lance woke up in a cold sweat. His mind kept replaying the dream he had. He had a sense that it was important but he wasn’t sure why. Lance checked the clock he kept on his on his bedside. The clock displayed 6:38, two minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Lance clicked the button on on his clock to shut off the alarm and grudgingly got up from bed. By the time he had gotten ready for class his thoughts on the strange dream were replaced by worry for the upcoming calculus test. The rest of the day passed without incident, besides Lance suffering in calculus during the test.

~

_Lance looks himself over. The paladin armor is for the most part white with blue sections all over his body. It had a wide sort of V shape on the middle breastplate. Lance grabs his bayard and wills it to transform into a cool space gun. It obliges and gives him the blue rifle he was imagining in his head. He glances over to the boy next to him. The short boy next to him- Pidge Gunderson- is decked out in the same armor as Lance but with green instead of blue. The boy’s bayard transforms into a tiny green ray in the shape of a point._

_“Awww thats a cute bayard you’ve got there” Lance taunts. Pidge hits him with it and Lance can feel the electricity roll through his body as he collapses._

_“Yeah pretty cute, huh?” Pidge saids slyly and Lance can practically hear the smirk in his voice._

~

Lance arrived at school and immediately made a beeline towards a group of girls.

“Hey ladies,” he said, puffing out his chest. A beat passed before the girls burst out into laughter. Lance, however, was used to this reaction and said, “I know I’m funny. Isn’t that what most women find attractive?”

“Actually,” butted in a short boy? girl? with glasses, who had previously been engrossed in their laptop, “Statistically women prefer men who are more stoic.”

“Pidge!” a girl with blonde hair that Lance knew was named Rebecca shrilly exclaimed, “Way to ruin the moment!” Lance’s blood ran cold. _Pidge_. The name of the person in his dream. Lance realised with a start why Pidge had seemed so similar. _“Yeah pretty cute, huh?”_ Pidge was the same person in his dream.

“No way” Lance whispers under his breath. It has to be a coincidence, he reasons. He must have seen Pidge’s face in school before and that's how he dreamed of him. The sound of the bell brought him back out of his thoughts and into the present. The girls scattered and by the time he had gotten a better sense of his bearings, Pidge was gone. Lance was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn’t see the curious look Pidge gave him before leaving. He had to get to homeroom. Lance hoped that the girls didn’t think he was weird for flirting and then spacing out on them. He figured he could make sense of it all out once school was over and he had time to rest, but with his brain going a mile a minute, it was hard for him to focus on his classwork. As he entered his house he was greeted by the usual chaos in the form of his Mama singing to Enrique Iglesias over making what appeared to be tomato soup.

“I’m home, Mama!” Lance waved.

“Lance, how was school?” Mama asked him while simultaneously shimmying herself to the music.

“Good- look, I’m going to go upstairs and study for a test” Lance said as he started to go up the staircase to the room he shared with Luis and Marcos, his older brothers. He knew that Luis wasn’t going to be home for another hour because of his volleyball practise, and that Marcos would probably be gone all day of he could, hanging out with friends. Not for the first time that day he found himself wishing that his older and definitely wiser sister, Veronica, was here. Lance knew that she could come up with a calm and rational explanation for what was happening. Unfortunately, Veronica was in the college of Lance’s dreams, The Garrison Institute of Technological and Astrological Education. Lance knew that he probably wasn’t smart enough to go to The Garrison, but he always kept his hopes up that he would miraculously get smarter as time went on. He shook his head. He needed to focus on what was happening. After a couple of minutes of thinking Lance decided to write down the dream and times he could have seen Pidge before. He took out a random notebook and ripped out the used pages so that he had a clean slate. He wrote what happened in the dream and wondered about that cool rifle thing that he got. What was it called? A bayard, right? He remembered that Pidge attacked him, but it seemed lighthearted, as Lance could remember his joking tone. He heard the door open and turned his head to see Luis walking through the door. Has it been an hour already? Lance checked the clock and sure enough it was almost exactly 60 minutes later.

“Hey!” Luis said, throwing his volleyball bag onto his bed, “Mama told me you were studying. What is it? I can probably help if you’re studying for math.”

“No, its okay, I was almost done anyways” Lance sighed. Even though Luis was in his senior year of high school and much smarter than him, he wasn’t known for his empathy and probably would have just called Lance delusional if he tried to explain the situation to him.

“If you say so” Luis shrugged, “Wanna go to the beach?” Lance, Luis, Marcos, and Veronica had been going to the beach for as long as he could remember. It was where Lance learned to swim, surf, and generally have a good time. If anywhere could clear his mind, it was the beach.

“Sure.” Lance replied. “Are you sure you’re not tired from practice?”

“‘Course not” he said with a wink, “I’m never too tired for the beach” Lance grinned at him and got up from the desk. He quickly got on his wetsuit, grabbed his board and stood outside. His board was a light shade of blue that he had affectionately and fittingly named “Blue.” He always talked to his board as if it were sentient when he was little. Now he just does it out of habit. They made it to the beach and had an intense competition of who could do a cooler trick on his board. If anything ran through the Mcclain blood, it was competition. On one especially large wave, Luis waved to Lance.

“Bet you can’t get this one.” He challenged.

“I bet I can!” Lance said triumphantly, eyeing the rapidly approaching wave. He turned his body so that he was ready to launch. When the wave came close, Lance started propelling his board forward. “C’mon Blue, we got this.” He murmured to his board. He felt the wave crash in back of his board and once he knew that the board was being taken with the wave, he stood up. He felt the familiar rush and let out a whoop of joy. Then the wave suddenly moved faster and with more intensity and Lance realised that this was actually two waves and the second one just broke, leaving Lance unsteady and going very fast towards shore. His board jerked and he fell off, falling into the salty water. He felt himself being dragged around the sand.

~

_Lance wakes up and sees Pidge struggling in the massive claws of the Galra general, Sendak._

_“You really thought your little hologram trick would work on me?” said the commander, voice full of contempt, “Stand back.” Lance’s whole body hurt, but with the last of his strength he raised his rifle and shot at Sendak. Lance saw that it hit his shoulder and that Pidge escaped his grip before collapsing again. He felt a strong hand that pulled him up. “Lance, are you okay?”_

~

“Lance, are you okay?” Lance could barely make out Luis’ voice.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m okay don’t worry.” he said, his voice raw and scratchy, probably from swallowing a decent amount of saltwater.

“Sorry hermano, I shouldn’t have tricked you like that”

“Yeah that double wave was way harsh, huh?” Lance coughed. He furrowed his brow when he remembered the weird dream he has while he was under. The last line, “Lance, are you okay?” kept repeating in his mind. Despite hearing the same thing not even two seconds later he could still differentiate the voice in the dream from his brother’s.

“We should head home. Mama will be worried” Luis said, cutting through his thoughts.

“How long have we been here?” asked Lance.

“Only an hour and a half, but Mama texted me to come home for dinner. Of course that's while I’m concerning myself with keeping you from drowning. You really did wipe out hard there.” Luis said with a tiny chuckle. Lance laughed but it quickly turned into a cough.

“Jeez you need some water, hermano” Luis said. They started walking back to the house in silence. _Could it be that because I was thinking of Pidge all day that I dreamed of him? Or is there a connection between the two dreams? Could it be that these dreams are memories?_ Lance stopped in his tracks. _Memories_. Luis looked at him weirdly as he continued walking. Lance hurried to catch up, but now his brain was firing hundreds of thoughts. _What if they are memories? That wouldn’t make sense though considering I seemed the same age and I can’t be two places at once. Maybe I have a twin and we have telepathy or something. That wouldn’t make sense though unless my twin has the same name as me. I can clearly remember my name being said. Maybe they are just dreams and I’m overreacting because of one coincidence._ Lance decided that the last one was the most likely considering the fact that he’s probably subconsciously remembered Pidge. _We both go to the same school after all,_ he thought. It's possible that he just saw Pidge before and heard his name. He decided that it would be best if he just decided that that was that. He groaned. All this thinking was making his head hurt. Luis looked at him but shrugged it off probably thinking it was just his brother being his usual, dramatic self. After a nice meal and a soothing shower Lance felt better than he did earlier in the morning. He managed to convince himself that the dreams were just happenstances and it was all just one big coincidence. He brought out the journal that he recorded the previous dream in and wrote the one that he had while surfing, just in case.

~

_“Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now.” Iverson shouted down the hall. Lance could just barely see him from where he was round the corner._

_“We shouldn’t be doing this” Hunk said, voice filled with worry. “You heard Commander Iverson, we need to bond as a team. Were gonna grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls--” Lance said as the lights went out, signaling that curfew started._

_“I’m just saying right here, right now, on the record. This is a bad idea.” Lance ignored him and started running down the hall as stealthily as possible._

_“Y'know for someone in a space exploration program you don’t have much of a sense for adventure.” Lance quipped._

_“All of your little ‘adventures’ end up with me in the principal's office.” Hunk said as they hid from some officers. Lance started crawling to hide himself from a window that led to the teachers lounge while ignoring Hunk once again. Hunk sighed, “Oh, man” he whispered, defeated. He started crawling after Lance. They hide from another officer._

_“Hallway L-5 clear” The officer said before moving on. Hunk trips and falls._

_“I’m fine.” He said climbing back to his feet. Just then Pidge’s dorm room opens and they both hide around the corner just in case. They see Pidge, with a backpack on look down the hallway and start running._

_“Where is he going?” Lance asked suspiciously before racing after him._

~

Lance wakes up and checks his clock. 6:20. Lance was getting annoyed. If he could have weird dreams, he would prefer them not to mess with his beauty sleep schedule. He got out of his bed and went over to his desk, pulled out the notebook and wrote what happened. He had new things to think about now. Where could he have seen “Hunk” before to justify his existence in the dream? Lance racked his brain, but he couldn’t think of anywhere he has seen the hulking boy. Once Lance was done writing the contents of his dream, he got ready for school and left. At last minute he decided to pack his journal.

The school bus was extremely late and Lance and the rest of the people at his stop were waiting for twenty minutes before it came.When he got to school, he realised that there would be no point talking to anybody because the homeroom bell was going to ring in two minutes. He dashed into homeroom just as the bell rang.

“Class, I’d like everyone’s attention please” Mrs. Shermann’s voice rang out through the chattering of students, “This is a new student here today. His name is Hunk, and his family just moved here to Santa Ana. Hunk, would you like to say a thing or two about yourself?” Lance couldn’t believe it. The person he literally just had a dream about was here in his classroom. Hunk looked exactly the same as he did in the dream too, with chocolate skin, hulking body, and orange bandana around his hair. The new semester had just started two weeks ago too, so it shouldn’t be that hard of an adjustment for him. He tuned in when Hunk started talking.

“Well we moved here from Long Beach, California, so not that far I guess. My family has a love for all things food, so if you ever need a decent meal, you know who to call.” He said with a short smile. From what Lance can remember from his dream, he and Hunk got along pretty well. Maybe Lance could get close to him and then they could both figure out what's going on. Maybe Hunk remembers him from somewhere they met and his brain just happened to remind Lance of it the day he came. Plus, he wouldn’t mind having a friend who could cook. The homeroom bell chimed and everyone left to go to their respective classes. He saw Hunk looking at his schedule with a furrowed expression.

“Hey, Hunk do you need some help getting around?” he asked, “The names, Lance. I know this school like the back of my hand.” He flashed Hunk a winning smile.

“Thanks Lance!” Hunk said, a grin plastered on his face, “That would be awesome! Uh, quick question, but do you know where room A-225 is? Its my bio class.” He and Hunk had Bio together. _Coincidence or not?_ His brain screamed. I’ll just play it cool he decided. “Well today’s your lucky day because I have the exact same class.” he said, starting to walk towards the class. Hunk followed after him. Lance should use the period he has with Hunk to try to figure out how he knew Hunk’s face. Lance had searched it up earlier, there's no way his brain could make up a face for a dream, it has to have seen the face before.

“Hey, Lance.” Hunk said, “Have we met before? My family doesn’t usually travel so there’s not a big chance that I’d see you on a vacation. The last one I can remember going on was when I four. Have you come to Long Beach recently?” Lance was taken aback. This was pretty much the exact question he wanted to ask to Hunk.

“Wha- No. No, I’ve never been to Long Beach. Sorry, man” Lance stuttered out. “Here's our bio class.” They were in front of a door that was marked A-225. They walked in.

“I mean, maybe you just have a really generic face and that's why I feel like I know you from somewhere.” Hunk said lightheartedly. Lance gasped.

“I can’t believe you just said my face was generic.” Lance scoffed. “My face is probably the most unique and gorgeous face you’ve ever laid eyes on.” Hunk paused and then laughed.

“You’re right Lance there’s no way I could ever forget a face as nice as yours” He says, still laughing.

“Well I should hope not.” Lance huffed. Just then, the bell rang signaling them to stop talking, and start paying attention.

“Everyone get partners, were doing our lab today.” Mr. Braun said. If he were completely honest, Lance was dreading today because he thought that all he did was annoy people. Despite his seemingly outgoing personality, most people regarded him as not serious about school or even dumb. Maybe he could befriend Hunk before he had time to make this conclusion too.

“Wanna be partners?” He asked Hunk, hopefully. Hunk beamed at him.

“Sure!” he says. The lab continues unceremoniously and Hunk proves himself to be very adept. Lance ends up doing the hands on part while Hunk explains to him what's happening scientifically. After the lab they put away their goggles, handed the papers in, and then walked outside. Lance hadn’t learned anything about how he and Hunk might know each other, but he did learn a lot about Hunk. He learned that much like himself, Hunk wanted to go to The Garrison, but to be an engineer instead of a space explorer or a scientist. He also learned that he came from a long line of chefs, so he knew how to make food perfect. The last and most important thing he learned about Hunk is that he’s almost never left Long Beach. As far as Lance could remember, he’s never been to Long Beach, and he definitely didn’t go there recently enough to know Hunk’s exact outfit.

“So, what do you have next?” Lance asked.

“I have french, you?” he replied.

“I have a free period.” Lance said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I tested out of spanish so I got a bunch of frees where my spanish periods would have been.” Hunk nodded.

“Seeya later”he said.

“Uh huh” Hunk replied. They split up and Lance went to the library to sleep. There he saw Pidge again, who eyes never seemed to leave his laptop for more than a couple of seconds. Lance tried to think of a reason to approach the strange boy, but quickly decided against it and went to a empty table and rested his head against it. He put an alarm on his phone and rapidly fell asleep.

~

_Lance scanned the list for his name. Unde the bold text of fighter pilot, he found his name. His team was number 5 with Hunk as his engineer._

_“I made it! I’m a fighter pilot” Lance started to dance around. “Hasta la later Keith! And look, you’re my engineer” He put his arm on Hunk’s shoulder._

_“Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground?” Hunk said, nerves edging into his voice. Lance glanced at him with the most dead expression he could muster then looked back at the screen._

_“And our communications officer is…” Lance scanned the names, “Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?”_

_“Right here.” came a voice from behind, startling Lance and Hunk. It belonged to a small boy with glasses._

_“Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I’m Lance, your fighter pilot.” He said._

_“Hey, I’m Hunk”_

_“We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now.” Lance said. He had heard that some teams became so close, they were almost like family. He hoped they could be like that. Pidge seems to lose interest in the conversation, but Lance keeps talking hoping that he can recapture the boy’s interest. “We’re gonna have so much fun. Oh! We could eat pizza, get some hot chicks with our awesome statuses as astronauts in training.We should do great in the sims considering you have the greatest pilot to ever exi-” Pidge flinches and saluts. Lance is confused until he hears a familiar gravelly voice. “Wrong arm cadet” Commander Iverson growls. Pidge switches his arm. Lance quickly puts his arm up and sees Hunk do the same. Iverson growls something about kids these days and walks down the hallway. Pidge sighs and drops his arm._

_“Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?” Lance said._

_“Sorry, I don’t have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator.” Pidge sulked away. Lance frowns. “What's his problem?” Lance sighs and then walks away._

~

Lance wakes up when the alarm on his phone goes off. He groaned. Another weird dream for him to write down and then wonder about for the rest of the day. He brought out his journal, suddenly glad he brought it. He wrote down all that happened that he could remember.

“What are you writing?” Pidge looks down at his journal inquisitively. Lance quickly shut it and put it in his bag but it was too late. Pidge had already seen his name.

“Why was my name in that? Now I deserve to see” He huffed. Lance thought about it but if he refused to show it to Pidge then it would seem really creepy.

“Ok, so you’re going to find this really crazy but I’ve been having dreams about you and this other boy name Hunk before I even met you guys. I’ve been writing them in this journal.” Pidge’s eyes slowly got wider as he spoke. He finally brought out the journal and handed it resignedly to Pidge. He almost greedily snatched it and started reading. He started laughing.

“Wait hold on. You think I’m a boy?” He(?) said while giggling. “I’m a girl dummy” Lance slowly felt his face grow hot with the revelation. “Also, can you sketch me the armor you described in this one.” Pidge said, pointing to the first one.

“I’m- uh, not the best artist.” Lance says nervously. Its true, he once drew a hand and his brother asked if it was a chicken. “It’s ok I just want some reference” Pidge says. Lance slowly grabs the journal, flips to a new page and sketches it. He makes sure it has the wide V that was on the center chestplate. He showed it to her. Her eyes go wide.

“I knew it!” She exclaimed.

“Knew… what?” Lance said nervously. “I’ve seen this armor before. In a dream just like you.” Pidge is so excited, that she is talking really fast, “I saw myself in armor just like this, green like you described. I usually forget my dreams, so something about this dream seemed important so I remembered it. What does this mean? How is this all connected, then? Are we connected? I haven’t seen Hunk yet, but does he know?”

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down there Pidge we don’t know anything yet except that we had similar dreams.” Lance said, “This could all be one big coincidence.”

“That doesn’t seem likely.” Pidge said. “The chance of this happening is beyond even a thought. There's no way.” Lance looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes until the next bell.

“I’m going to think about this some more and I’ll get back to you tomorrow. Do you have a free tomorrow, same time?” Lance nodded. “Ok, then I’ll talk to you tomorrow” And just like that, she set off and exited the library. Lance could not believe that Pidge had envisioned the same armor as him. As Lance left the library to go to Calculus, he found himself having more questions than before. He audibly groaned. He wasn’t smart enough to figure this all out. He was almost glad he had Pidge on his side. Someone as smart as her would be a great asset in understanding what all of this meant. As he walked into the classroom he saw a familiar face.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk waved him over. Lance walked over and put his bag down on the chair next to him. Now that he knew that Pidge had similar dreams, he wondered if Hunk had some without even realising it. Maybe, he thought, that's why he thinks he remembers me from somewhere! He could have had a dream about me and Pidge before and maybe he remembers it subconsciously or something. Well, better act natural for now.

“Get ready for the fastrack to snoozeville” Lance groaned. “As much as I _love_ calculus, Mrs. Ganaza somehow always makes it more boring than it already is.”

“I actually sort of like math.” Hunk said. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Lance says, “I’ve never met another human being that actually likes math.”

“Class, take your seats” Said Mrs. Ganaza. And thus the most bring period in history started. It ended with “Have a good afternoon” as Lance exited with a headache.

“Logarithm my ass” Lance said, once out of earshot of the teacher.

“I found it very informative.” Hunk defended.

“I found it death worthy” he complained, “At least now lunch is here.”

“Finally.” Hunk agreed. Lunch and the rest of the day passed without incident, except when Pidge passed by them both and mouthed “Hunk?” to Lance. He nodded and kept walking. He went home, did homework and pondered the dreams a little more without coming to any conclusions before eating dinner and going to bed.

~

_Pidge pulls out the game that they bought at the mall and gets ready to plug it in, looking for a place to put the aux cord. “Yeah! Let’s get this baby set up!” Lance says, amping himself up. “Where can we…” Pidge looks around some more. “How do…” It was at this moment Lance realised that there were no aux plugs in the foreign spaceship. “No!” Pidge groaned._

~

Lance woke up exactly one second before his alarm blared. Marco and Luis had already left the room, leaving Lance to do whatever he wanted. He brought out his journal and recorded what was in the dream. Something seemed off about it, and then Lance realised that in the dream he had said that they were in a spaceship. The floors and walls did look unnaturally clean and sleek. He could not wait to see Pidge to tell her about the crazy revelation. He quickly got dressed and ready for school, but the bus was late once again. By the time he got to school there was almost nobody in the commons area, all gone to their homeroom.

“Hey Hunk!” Lance said as he ran into the boy, who was also on his way to homeroom.

“Hey Lance!” he said, “Do you want to compare answers on the calculus homework during homeroom?”

“Sure, although I’m probably not the best reference.” Lance said, humbly.

“I’m sure you’re fine” Hunk said, with a smile, “Also, my mom made cookies for the shop and had extra so she gave some to me. You want?”

“Hunk,” Lance said very seriously, “You are the single most amazing human I have ever came into contact in my life.” Hunk smiled shyly.

“It’s not like I even made the cookies.” He said sheepishly, taking out the tupperware container that had at least four cookies. Lance greedily took one and took a bite out of it.

“Is this what heaven tastes like?” Lance said pretending to faint. Hunk smiled and took one for himself.

“Oh yeah, did I ever tell you why we moved?” Hunk asked, after taking a bite or two.

“No?” Lance says, struggling to recall if he did or not.

“Well its kinda a cool story, I guess.” Hunk started, “So my dad has owned this car shop for years and sometimes I’d work there in the summer. My family has always had awesome cooks and have had recipes passed down. My family pretty much accepted that they would run the shop as a source of money, but one year the town came together for a thanksgiving potluck. My mom made some faiai eleni. Uh, that's like fish in coconut sauce. Anyways- she brought that and my neighbors loved it so much that they raised money for us to open a restaurant, but there were almost no open buildings in Long Beach, so we moved here. Once our restaurant is ready, you can come and get an awesome meal anytime, on me. I’m going to be working there part time so whatever you want, I got.” Hunk smiled and Lance smiled back. Whatever was happening with his dreams brought him to be friends with Hunk and he was grateful.

“That’s such a cool story Hunk!” Lance said. “And you’re always welcome at my house, though it can be pretty loud if my cousins are over.” Lance’s aunt and uncle sometimes had to work late, and since Lance’s siblings could handle themselves without their mama looking after them, Lance’s cousins would be watched by his mama.

“Sounds cool.” Hunk replies. The bell rings and they make their way over to biology while making aimless chatter. Bio passed by quickly and then Lance and Hunk parted. Lance went straight for the library, anticipating to tell Pidge what he had discovered. When he walked into the library he saw Pidge sitting in the same spot as she was the day before.

“What was the dream you had last night?” She immediately questioned him. Lance pulled out his journal and handed it over.

“I remember thinking about the fact that we were on a high tech spaceship” He said excitedly. “Do you think our dreams are like predicting the future or something?” “Impossible.” Pidge says without missing a beat. She looks up from the journal her eyebrows, furrowed. “They can’t be the future because you already said that we seemed the same age. Plus, if it is the future, you would already know that I’m a girl” Lance deflated.

“Oh, yeah I guess you’re right.” Lance murmured thinking of his other theories that he had come up with. He remembered the weird feeling when his brain went to the words memories.

“Hey Pidge do you think maybe they're memories of some kind?” Pidge’s eyes widened and he could see her considering every possible angle to the theory. She slowly shook her head, as if coming out of a daze.

“No... at least I don’t think so.” She murmured as if still very not sure, “I don’t think at the moment there's enough evidence to support that, but it can’t be immediately debunked like your previous one. The most reasonable thing I can think of is that its a parallel universe that were getting glimpses into. But this would mean that the theory of multiple universes is correct, and really it's too abstract of a concept to gras-”

“Wait what?” Lance exclaimed, finally catching on to what Pidge was insinuating. “You’re saying that there's another me that gets to go to space and do cool stuff like shoot aliens and I don’t? That's totally not fair!”

“I don’t think we can reasonably deduce that that's the case until we get more evidence.” Pidge narrows her eyes. “That means you get a healthy amount of sleep every night. If we were to follow the pattern, that means that you will have a dream every time you fall unconscious, therefore, if you don’t have a normal sleep schedule then you will have more erratic dreams.”

“That's something you don’t have to worry about. Lance flashed her his most charming smile, “This natural perfection comes from 8 hours of sleep every night” He winks. Pidges facial expression is utterly bemused. Then she starts snickering.

“Hey!” Lanced whined. “I’m naturally this beautiful, I swear!”

“Not saying that you aren’t, Lance.” Pidge says once she composes herself. “It’s just that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” Lance can feel his face getting hot.

“Okay, well can we get back to figuring out the dreams please?” Lance begged, trying to get the conversation away from him.

“Fine, fine.” Pidge said looking over the journal again. “So what we need to establish is a timeline. Do your dreams specify a specific time or date, or do you get a feeling that one is before the other?” Pidge pulled a new paper out and got out a pencil. She started making a numbered list.

“Umm… not really.” Lance said sheepishly.

“Well we can assume that the one where I introduce myself comes first, because afterwards it seems like you know me to a certain degree.”

“That makes sense!” Lance says, “So can we say that the third one I had, y’know the one where I try to get Hunk to sneak out because it didn’t seem like I was in space.” Pidge thought about this and then shrugged. “Okay. Do you think we can find any other time consistencies? I can conclude that the space parts, especially those that have the bayards or the armor would be after the first two we’ve determined.” Pidge said. Lance looked over all the dreams and made a conclusion.

“I think the first one, the one where we get out armor and bayards would be the first one after we get to space and it’s definitely before this one” Lance points to the one where he shot the alien commander, Sendak.

“Yeah, ok.” Pidge says. “We still don’t know where this one goes,” She points to the one where Lance figured out that they were on a spaceship, “But it don’t think it’s all that relevant. I personally want to know how we got into space and why we have super high tech weapons and stuff.”

“Yeah it would be nice to get all the answers.” Lance agreed. He checked his phone and saw that it was only a couple of minutes before the next period.

“Wow time flies,” Pidge said.

“I actually forgot to ask you,” Lance said, “Why did you come over and look at what I was writing?”

“Well, for starters I’m a nosy person and anyone who wakes up and then goes straight to writing is bound to have something interesting going on, so I decide to do some investigating and here we are.” Pidge said, matter-of-factly.

“I guess that would look a little weird.” Lance said, “Also, should we exchange numbers?”

“That would make practical sense, yes” Pidge agreed, and handed Lance her phone, which is opened to the contacts folder. After exchanging, they went their separate ways and Lance spent the rest of the day chatting about unimportant things with Hunk. When he got home, he decided to take Pidge’s words to heart and after finishing his homework, eating dinner and doing his extensive skin care regime, he goes to sleep.

~ 

_They see Lotor’s voltron, almost an anti voltron, charge up a beam and bast it at them almost in an instant. The best they can do is throw up their shield before it yields to the might of the beam. Lance can feel the beam taking all the quintessence, all their energy away from them. A giant explosion rocks the asteroid field they are fighting on. Lance could feel himself drifting off and slowly lost consciousness._

_When he woke up he saw Lotor’s smug face, pointing a gun right at him. Lance tried to move but he couldn’t, his body too tired, and too bruised. He could feel Blue around him, reassuring him._

_“You know, I always disliked you the most.” Lotor sneered. “I never knew why, nevertheless, that’s why I saved you for last. Just so that I could see the look on your face when I told you all your friends were dead.” Lances eyes widened in shock, desperately looking at Lotors face for any inkling that it wasn’t true._

_“No…” Lance said, his eyes starting to water. Lotor’s smile widened a tenfold._

_“Although, Keith put up a fight after I told him who I was going to end next.” Lotor narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t think you two cared so much about each other.” He paused, probably for dramatic effect. Lance knew what was coming and he was so, so scared. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, could feel Blue telling him to be strong, it will be over soon._

_“Keith…” He murmured._

_"I was going to go back into the quintessence field, but then I realised that that would give you room to recover, so I decided just to board the lions one by one and dispose of you. Well, its been fun. Goodbye, Lance" Lotor said, and then pulled the trigger._

_~_


	2. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance recovers from a terrifying dream, he meets a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me such a long time to update; turns out the holidays take a lot out of you. Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Lance bolted upright, and raised a shaking hand to feel tear tracks on his cheeks. This dream felt real to Lance, as he could still feel the fear rolling through his body and could see his hands were still shaking. He touched the top of his head, the ghost feeling of the gun pressed against it still there. Once the shock wore off, Lance started to think about it. Who was Lotor? Who was the person he mentioned, Keith? He pulled out the journal and started writing, while trying to shake off the adrenaline still pumping from the dream. While he was writing, he noticed that in the dream, he mentioned Blue. Like my surfboard? He wondered. Maybe I named my cool spaceship Blue after the surfboard or something. Just then, he heard his phone buzz. The caller ID was Pidge so Lance picked up.

“Hey Lance, I had a dream, just wanted to tell you” Pidge said.

“I had a dream too. Can you tell me about yours?” Lance replied.

“It would be better if we just wrote them down and then compared” Pidge said, her voice growing tired. “Mine would be really difficult to tell you about, it was so long.”

“Ok, sounds good.” Lance replied, “Seeya”

“Yup” Pidge said, before the call ended. Lance ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way to describe everything that happened in that dream. The dream was really terrifying, though and writing it down proved to be quite the challenge considering that Lance got cold chills down his back when he thought of everything that happened. His mind kept going back to the person Lotor referenced, Keith. Who was he? Lance shrugged it off and decided that like with Hunk and Pidge, this “Keith” person would show himself eventually.

The bus made it on time today and Lance boarded with a satisfied feeling because he would actually get to school and have time to talk to people. Lo and behold, there was a three car pileup and the traffic was insane. Lance made it to homeroom a second before the bell rang. He groaned and walked over to Hunk, moping.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk smiled, “Whats up, man? What's with the long face?” Lance could give him the real answer of, I saw myself die in the hands of a creepy “Galra” dude and it felt way too real. But he decided that Hunk wasn’t ready for that kind of information.

“Bus was late” He said with a sigh, “Again”

“That’s rough buddy.” Hunk sighed. “You know what will make you feel better?” He smiled “Some of my family’s famous faiai eleni, you know, the one that brought me here.”

“That sounds awesome man, thanks.” Lance smiled. Usually he would be heaping praise on him, but Lance just wasn’t in the mood to be overly extravagant right now. _That dream must’ve really shaken me, huh?_ Hunk pulled out his lunch box and gave tupperware bowl over to Lance. Lance took a bite and was immediately overwhelmed by the amazing mix of flavors. Suddenly Lance was back to his normal extravagant self.

“Oh. My. God.” Lance said annunciating every word. “Hunk! This is a-ma-zing” Lance quickly devoured the rest of the bowl, leaving nothing left.

“Yeah, I know” Hunk said, almost smugly. Hunk seemed very proud of his family, Lance noticed.

“Anyways, we should probably head for bio” Lance said.

“Sure” Hunk replied and they walked together. After Bio, Lance headed straight for the library eager to see what Pidge had dreamed of. He saw Pidge waving him over.

“Alright Lance let's get to business.” She said, as soon as Lance sat down.

“Lets trade notebooks.” Lance rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his while Pidge already had it out. They switched journals and straight off the bat Lance noticed that while his were written from his perspective, this one was written from Pidge’s. It was weird seeing his own name in the third person.

~

_I was on some sort of laptop on a roof, with lots of extra equipment around me. I had headphones on and was listening to what I recall was foreign radio chatter. I felt my headphones get pulled._

_“You come up here to rock out?” Lance said, annoyingly_.

~

“Hey!” Lance interrupted their reading, “I’m not annoying!”

“Yes you were.” Pidge said, without missing a beat, “Now keep reading.”

“Hmph” Lance said, but started reading again.

~

_I noticed Hunk from behind Lance._

_“Oh hey Lance, Hunk.” I sighed, glad I wasn’t caught by Iverson, “No, um, just looking at the stars” Lance kept a suspicious look in his eyes._

_“Hey, where’d you get this stuff?” He said, eyebrows furrowing, “It doesn’t look like Garrison tech”_

_“I built it.” I said. Hunk went in to touch the tech._

_“You built all this?” Hunk asked, while I slapped his hand away from my tech._

_“Stop it!” I said, to deter any future attempts at touching my stuff, “With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.”_

_“That right?” Lance said, a hint of awe in his voice, “All the way to Kerberos?” I dropped my head at the mention of that god-forsaken moon._

_“What?” Lance defended himself, “You go ballistic every time the instructor brings it up. What’s your deal?” Hunk touches the satellite dish that I had set up precariously._

_“Second warning, Hunk” I said, a hint of edge creeping into my voice. Hunk groans and left my stuff alone._

_“Look, Pidge if we’re going to bond as a team, we can’t have any secrets.” He said. I decided that instead of telling him about myself, I’d tell him about how aliens are going to invade, because that's just as important._

_“Fine.” I sighed, “The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn’t lost due to some malfunction or crew mistake.” I then noticed Hunk prodding at my tech again, and with everything happening at once I got a little temperamental._

_“Stop touching my equipment!” I yelled. I composed myself and then continued talking to Lance. “So I’ve been scanning the systems and picking up some alien radio chatter."_

_“Whoah, what?” Hunk said nervously, “Aliens?”_

_“Okay, so you’re insane” Lance said, “Got it.”_

_“I’m serious.” I sighed. “They keep repeating one word ‘Voltron.’ And tonight, it's going crazier than I’ve ever heard it.” Lance looks at me suspiciously for the eleventh time tonight._

_“How crazy?” He asked. Just the, the P. A system kicked in._

_“Attention, students, this is not a drill.” It blared. “Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice.”_

_“What’s going on?” Hunk asked, standing up, “Is that a meteor?” He pointed to a giant fireball falling through the sky. “A very, very big meteor?” I pulled out my night vision binoculars and saw that it was actually a big craft._

_“It’s a ship!” I exclaimed. Immediately Lance snatched the binoculars out of my hands to verify for himself._

_“Holy crow!” He exclaimed, “I can’t believe what I’m seeing! That’s not one of ours.” I knew it was an alien spaceship before I even saw it._

_“No,” I replied, my voice in awe of what I was seeing, “It’s one of theirs”_

_“So wait,” Hunk said, “There really are aliens out there?” Just then, we saw it crash behind some hills. We saw the Garrison's buggies roll out of the garage in the direction of the ship. I got really excited._

_“We’ve got to see that ship!” I exclaimed. I started running with Lance on my tail. I could tell that he was just as excited about this as I was._

_“Hunk, come on.” Lance yelled, beckoning for his friend to follow us. I could vaguely her him mumble, “This is the worst team building exercise ever” Before chasing after us._

~

“Woah” Pidge said, still looking over Lance’s. “This one is way more intense then mine.”

“No kidding.” Lance said. “Yours was easy to swallow.”

“Well,” Pidge sighed. “Before we go into analysis on what this means for our time theories and whatnot, let’s put it into the timeline.”

“Mine was definitely the end of the timeline.” Lance said, his voice more somber than usual.

“Agreed.” Pidge said, her voice dropping a little too, “And I think mine was directly after the second one we agreed on, the one where you ignore curfew and try to sneak out with me and Hunk.” Lance thought it over and then nodded.

“That makes a lot of sense.” He agreed.

“So,” Pidge sid a little suggestive, “Who’s Keith?”

“What?” Lance said, remembering the way Lotor talked about him, “What about him?”

“Well it's pretty obvious that this Lotor guy was implying a relationship.” Pidge said, dropping her glasses to stare at him.

“Well, I’d know if I have the hots for a guy, and I don’t. End of conversation.” Lance huffed.

“Sure, Lance” Pidge said, a smirk erupting on her face

“I don't!” Lance cried, throwing up his hands. “Can we talk about something else, please?”

“Sure.” Pidge replied, her eyes never leaving Lance’s. “Well, we can assume that my dream is how we got into space.”

“Yeah, that's what I was thinking!” Lance said, glad the topic was changing. “I’m guessing that we were abducted by aliens or something and that's how we ended up in space.”

“I don’t think we were abducted, because they gave us weapons and judging by how much family means to us, we wouldn’t abandon them.” Pidge said, thinking hard. “I think we went voluntarily to some degree and then something happened that convinced us to stay.”

“Ok” Lance said, “Can we talk about my dream?”

“Sure” Pidge said, her shoulders sagging, “I think this Lotor guy definitely killed me you and Hunk, along with anybody else on our ship. I also have a new theory regarding the dreams. Before, I thought our universes were running parallel and we could see glimpses into special events in it. Now I think where that universe ended, our started. So we are the same people as the people in the dreams, it's only the surroundings that are different.”

“So like reincarnation, but into a different universe?” Lance said, while contemplating it. “You’re saying that I did go into space and do all this cool stuff, died then came to a boring reality and now I have to worry about homework instead of going on cool space adventures? This theory is even more unfair.” Pidge snorted.

“Life’s not fair Lance, deal with it.” Pidge said, the sly smile back on her face.

“C’mon, Pidge, you’re smart.” Lance whined, “Can’t you make us a spaceship so that we can have space adventures?”

“Let’s move on, Lance, I have a new thing to talk about” Pidge said.

“Ugh, fine” Lanc pouted.

“So in my dream, we mentioned Kerberos. I researched a little and found that Kerberos is one of Pluto’s moons.” Pidge said, “On one hand, that’s probably what we’re referring to in the dream. On the other hand, my dad and brother, Matt, are both working on something called “The Kerberos Mission” but in the dream it seems like the people involved actually went to the moon. The Kerberos Mission in this world is actually just a tech building mission. They’re trying to learn how to make a sonar that works in space. Since space is a vacuum, it also destroys sound signals.”

“So in the dreams, it's a space mission and in real life, it's a bring thing” Lance groaned, “I think I’m sensing a pattern here.”

“Oh quit being such a baby.” Pidge glared, “Would you rather be dead?”

“No…” Lance said, with a pout.

“Then let’s be glad, we have this quote-on-quote ‘boring’ life.” Pidge said, pulling out her laptop, “Anyways, I have homework to do. If you have anything else important to talk about speak now or forever hold your peace.” Lance thought about it for a moment and then asked the question burning in his mind.

“Should we tell Hunk?” Lance blurted out.

“If you think it’s best.” Pidge replied, “I don’t think it will change anything. I’d like to meet him myself, so if you were to do it, invite me. Having two people in your testimony makes the story more believable anyways.”

“Okay,” Lance said, “When are you free?”

“Only on tuesdays, thursdays and weekends.” Pidge replied instantaneously.

“Good to know.” Lance said, a smile on his face. It was wednesday today, so the earliest he could get them together was tomorrow. Pidge started typing on her laptop. Lance decided to study for his world history test coming up. Lord knows he wasn’t smart enough to pass it without studying for a while.

“Hey Hunk!” Lance said, walking into calculus, “Do you want to hang with me and my friend, Pidge, tomorrow and get some lunch together?”

“Sure, sounds fun!” Hunk replied, beaming. Lance spent the rest of the day bored and imagining what cool space adventures he could have been going on if he wasn’t in school. Lance had a major headache, so he decided to go get some coffee at a cafe and study some more. He was so caught up with planning how he would tell Hunk tomorrow, he didn’t see the stranger walking in front of him until they collided.

“Ow!” Lance yelled, arms flailing back, as he landed on his butt. The stranger he collided with fell back too. Lance regarded the stranger. He had long black hair, a red crop top jacket, and leather gloves on. _Some kind of bad boy wannabe_. Lance thought, _And what’s with that haircut anyways? Is he from the 80’s?_

“Watch it, mullet,” Lance said once they had both gotten up.

“No, you watch it,” The stranger said, touching his hair, “And it is not a mullet!”

“I think it is.” Lance replied, craning his neck to see the stranger’s haircut again.

“It is not!” The stranger insisted, “Who even are you, anyways?”

“The name’s Lance Mcclain” Lance said with all the bravado he could muster.

“Keith Kogane” he introduced himself. _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ Lance thought to himself, _This is the guy I was in a relationship with in the other timeline?_

“Well, Keith Kogane, I was just about to get some coffee when you bumped into me. So if you’ll excuse me,” Lance said as he walked past Keith.

“Hey, wait!” Keith said, running after Lance, “You can’t just bump into me, insult my hair and then just walk away!”

“Can and did.” Lance said, walking a bit faster. In turn, Keith picked up his speed.

“At least buy me a coffee, it's the least you could do.” Keith said.

“That’s a weird thing to ask,” Lance said, squinting his eyes, “You bumped into me.”

“Funny, I remember the opposite.” Keith said narrowing his eyes. _Maybe I can figure out if he knows anything. And if he does know anything, I should probably not tip him off that I know. I have to keep myself on the downlow_.

“What do you want for coffee?” Lance asked begrudgingly.

“Just a black medium coffee.” Keith replied.

“Black?” Lance said, shuddering, “You’ve got to have at least some sugar or cream in it.”

“Nope,” Keith shrugged, “I like it bitter.”

“Okay, edgelord” Lance said. They walked in silence towards the shop. He walked up the counter and ordered one medium black coffee and one large coffee with extra cream. Lance returned and started thinking about how to start up the conversation again.

“Thanks.” Keith said and then started to walk out the door.

“Oh no you don’t” Lance said, “I bought you coffee, you talk to me until we finish them. You bumped into me, remember?” Keith sighed and sat down.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He said.

“I dunno, tell me about yourself” Lance said, internally kicking himself. That sounds like we’re on a date and this is not what this is!

“Uh, okay…” Keith said, “I lived in Texas until about two years ago, when my, uh, brother got a job here.”

“What job?” Lance asked

“Um, it’s for the government, so I’m not really sure if I’m supposed to say anything.” Keith said, sipping his coffee.

“Wait, that sounds super cool, now you have to tell me.” Lance pushed.

“It’s probably more boring than you think it is.” he sighed.

“Please?” Lance said, giving his best puppy eyes. Keith sighed and took another sip of his gross black coffee.

“Fine,” Keith said, “My brother works for a program called ‘Kerberos’ It’s basically a program to build tools that work even in the vacuum of space, like a sonar.” _Pidge’s dad and brother work for that mission too!_ Lance though excitedly. _Although, I should probably keep the fact that I know about the Kerberos mission alone and should act the way I would if this wasn’t interesting._

“Boring,” Lance yawned, “I expected it to be something like, building weapons or spying on other countries. If I were part of the government, I would be part of NASA and go on cool space adventures.” Lance looked at Keith to see if that statement would take a reaction out of him.

“Yeah, I think being a pilot would be cool” Keith agrees, his eyes far away.

“What school do you go to, Keith?” Lance said, effectively snapping Keith out of whatever trance he was in.

“Santa Ana high school” Keith replied, “What about you?”

“I go to Valley” Lance said unenthusiastically, “Go falcons and all that”

“Yeah?” Keith said, “You play any sports?”

“I swim” Lance shrugged, “But the season is over now. I’m also going to try out for lacrosse.”

“Cool,” Keith said, “Well, my coffee is done so I’d say you repaid me. Thanks.” _He’s leaving?_ Lance though incredulously. “Well don’t forget who bumped into who!” Lance called out as Keith left the shop, leaving Lance with more questions than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to get it up sometime in the next week. Hope you liked it!


	3. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance decide to reveal what they know to Hunk, while both of them keep getting weird dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've just decided not to promise anything regarding updates because my schedule is ver sporatic. I'm actually very happy with how this once came out! Thank you guys for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot more to me than you guys realise.

_I cannot believe I was in a relationship with that jerk!_ Lance thought to himself as he walked home. He pulls out his phone and goes through his recent contacts. He dialed Pidge.

“Who is this?” Answered a voice that didn’t belong to Pidge, as it was more distinctly male.

“Hey, um, I’m Lance” He replied. Pidge called him earlier with the same number, so Lance reasoned that it had to be her brother, “Can I talk to Pidge please?”

“Sure, give me two seconds.” The voice said. Lance could hear the muffled shout that sounded like, “Pidge! Get your gremlin ass down here, its your friend calling!” but he decided that he must’ve heard it wrong.

“Hey, Lance, whats up?” Pidge asked. “Sorry about Matt, he should know better than to pick up my calls.” Lance wasn’t with them, but he could imagine Pidge glaring at her brother.

“Yeah, so you know Keith?” Lance said, glancing around to make sure nobody could hear him. He’d had his fair share of being snuck up on to last a lifetime. “I met him. He’s an edgelord with a mullet and I refuse to believe that I liked him in a past life.”

“You met Keith?” Pidge whisper yelled into the phone, “Oh my god, tell me everything.”

“He totally rammed into me while I was walking down a street to get some coffee.” Lance complained, “Then he demanded I buy him some coffee, and I didn’t want to but I had to get to know him more to see if he knows anything.”

“Sure,” Pidge drawled, “ _That’s_ why you bought him some coffee”

“Remind me why I tell you anything, Pidge” Lance groaned.

“I wonder” Pidge replied.

“Anyways we talked and he goes to Santa Ana and- oh!- his big brother works for Kerberos” Lance remembered.

“Do you know his name?” Pidge asked.

“Um.” Lance said, “I can’t remember but I’m pretty sure he just said big brother.”

“What’s Keith's last name?” Pidge asked, tone serious.

“Kogane” Lance recalled.

“I’ll ask Matt if there’s anyone with the last name ‘Kogane’ then” Pidge said, then paused, “Listen, Lance I have to go kill Matt in super sma- I mean do homework. Talk to you tomorrow, ok?”

Lance rolled his eyes and said, “Ok see you” and then heard the click of the receiver. He took a deep breath, walked home and went to bed.

~

_Lance looked at the galran official trapped in a tube. “When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship.” He said to no one in particular._

_“The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane.” The snarky came from none other than Lance’s rival, Keith. Lance knew that he had to find the most well spoken insult he could come up with to match Keith's._

_“Oh yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be…” He said angrily._

_“Yeah?” Keith said._

_“Uh… It’s less then what I have!” Lance said, mentally applauding himself for such a good comeback._

_“Oh, good one Lance!” Hunk said, a knowing smile on his face._

_~_

Lance wrote down his dream and quickly put his journal in his bag. If they were to show Hunk the dreams today, he’d need some concrete proof. The bus was on time and he made it to homeroom a couple minutes before the bell rang, even before Hunk got there. He saw Hunk walk in and waved.

“Heya, Hunk!” He said.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk said.

“You ready to hang out later?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, it should be fun.” Hunk replied. “Just a quick question, where are we going? My mom wanted to know ‘cause she’s kinda overprotective” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

“It’s this really good smoothie place called ‘The Balmera.’ Kinda a weird name, but if you ever need an energy drink, they’ve got it.” Lance said, “It works better than coffee and it’s a life saver during finals week.”

“Sounds cool” Hunk said. The next two periods went by in a flash and before Lance knew it, he was stepping into the library and sitting down next to Pidge.

“So,” Lance said, a smirk on his face, “How’d homework go?”

“I went really well” Pidge said with an equal smirk, “How was the coffee?”

Lance groaned. “Y'know, you can't hold this over my head forever. I’m not responsible for my past self liking emo guys with mullets!”

“We’ll see” Pidge snorted.

“Whatever” Lance pouted, thinking of a way to change the subject, “Did your brother mention anybody else in the Kerberos Program?”

“Yeah, there’s one other person, so it has to be our guy” Pidge said, “His name is Takashi Shirogane, which leads me to believe that Keith and him aren’t related by blood.”

“But Keith definitely said ‘brother.’” Lance though back to the conversation. Something seemed off about it. Lance realized that it was the stutter. Keith seemed to talk in fluid sentences, never talking too fast or tripping over words like Lance does. When Keith stuttered when calling Shiro his brother, Lance had assumed that it was just a normal slip-up. It also could have been that Keith wasn’t used to calling Shiro his brother. Lance decided that that was a logical explanation. “Actually, now that I think about it he seemed almost unsure of himself calling Shiro his brother.”

“I don’t think we can draw any more conclusions now, unless you remember any other important details of the conversation.” Pidge said, deep in thought.

“Yeah” Lance said, “So, did you have a dream last night?”

“Yes, though it wasn’t exactly like a scene it was more of what happened before I met you, with the armor.” Pidge said.

“Oh, so like a picture of something you saw in the past life?” Lance asked.

“Yeah” Pidge responded. Lance looked at the page Pidge had shown him. On the top in big letters there was the words ‘Space Caterpillars.’ Below it there was a rough sketch of four round fuzzy things, all different colors. They were pink, green, blue, and yellow. They had two light blue markings on their face, next to it a note that Pidge wrote that said, ‘Seem to be able to communicate by flashing blue markings.’

“They’re kinda cute” Lance remarked.

“So are your interactions with a certain someone…” Pidge smiled devilishly.

“Okay new topic!” Lance said, “How are we gonna tell Hunk?”

“I figured we’d order, let him settle in and then just tell the story from the beginning.” Pidge said, “You seem to trust him and from what you’ve told me, he seems to trust you. I think we’ll be fine.”

“That's seems like a lot all at once” Lance said, “But I think Hunk could handle it.”

“Good” Pidge said, right as the bell rang. The rest of the day went super slowly with Lance just anticipating the sweet release of freedom and smoothies. When the final bell rings, Lance jumps up from his seat and goes to look for Hunk and Pidge. Hunk was easy to find, considering he was super tall and Pidge spotted Lance first and waved to him.

“Hunk, this is Pidge. Pidge this is Hunk” Lance said, “Pidge is a year younger than us but she’s crazy smart.”

“Nice to meet you!” Hunk said.

“You too” Pidge said.

They chatted aimlessly about random things all the way to The Balmera. The restaurant looked like a classic diner with the exception of crystals that hang over lights, making the light refract and change directions. Lance knew it was seat yourself so they sat down at a random booth and looked that the menus.

“Oh man, all this stuff looks so good” Hunk said, “I’ll just ask the waiter what they’d prefer, I can’t choose”

“Well I’m going to get the strawberry-banana smoothie” Lance said, “It’s a classic”

A waitress with brown hair and big hoop earrings walked over to them and asked, “What can I get you all today?”

“What would you recommend?” Hunk asked, still looking at his menu.

“I would drink the carrot-strawberry, but that is just my opinion” She said. Hunk looked up and his eyes widened.

“Uh-sure. I’ll have that” He stammered.

“I’ll have the raspberry smoothie, thanks” Pidge said, cocking her head at Hunk. The waitress look expectantly at Lance.

“Strawberry banana” Lance said, “Thanks” After the waitress walked away Lance turned his head to look at Hunk.

“Whats up man?” He teased, “Does Hunk have a crush?”

“N-no, it’s nothing like that” Hunk whispered, “This is gonna sound super stupid, but I’ve seen her before in my dreams, except she looked way different.” Lance’s eyes widened and he could see Pidge looking over at him expectantly. “I mean she was more rocky then bu-”

“Hunk, buddy, pal. I believe you.” Lance started, “Turns out what you’re talking about is exactly what brought me and Pidge together and it’s the real reason we brought you here today.” Lance started to pull out his journal as he kept talking. “I had a dream about you and Pidge before I even met you guys and same for this other dude named Keith. Me and Pidge have been wanting to tell you for a couple of days now, but we just haven’t had the time to.”

“Wait, so, you knew me before you knew me?” Hunk asked.

“Sort of- here look through this” Lance handed him the journal. “Its a record of every dream I’ve had. Pidge had one or two before meeting me but after we realised that our dreams were connected somehow, we’ve started to find similarities between our dreams.”

“Wow these are really interesting” Hunk remarked, still flipping through the journal.

“So basically, we have a theory that all the dreams are from a different universe, one that ended where this one started.” Pidge said.

“We think we were reincarnated from a cooler universe” Lance said.

“This… this is a lot of information all at once” Hunk said.

“Here are your smoothies.” Said the waitress. Lance read her name tag and it said “Shay.”

“Thanks” Lance said grabbing his.

“If you need anything else, just go up to the bar and ask for me” Shay said.

“Cool” Lance responded. Shay walked away from the table and Lance turned to look at Hunk.

“Okay so who else are we weirdly connected with?” Hunk asked.

“Well…” Pidge said a sinister look on her face, “I’m sure Lance could tell you all about his past life boyf-”

“Okay that's enough!” Lance finally interrupted. Unfortunately for Lance’s reputation, Hunk seemed to catch on to what Pidge was saying.

“Oh, who is this individual?” Hunk asked a wicked smile spreading over his face rivaling Pidge’s.

“Ugh, fine” Lance said, his face heating up, “So there's this guy named Keith who apparently I was in a relationship with in the last life. His name is Keith and I definitely don’t know what past me was thinking because he’s a emo jerk with a mullet.”

“His sort-of-we’re-actually-not-sure brother works with my dad and brother in the government” Pidge supplied.

“And he’s a jerk.” Lance said, “Did I mention that?”

“You did” Hunk said, smiling.

“Good.” Lance huffed. Hunk sipped his smoothie.

“You guys were right, this is amazing” he said. Lance nodded and took a sip of his own smoothie. He used to drink strawberry-banana smoothies all the time because it was the only smoothie his mom knew how to make and he’d always want them after getting home from school. His mom didn’t object to making them because they were healthy for him, as a growing boy. He didn’t have them as much anymore, but whenever he had them he felt nostalgic.

“Any questions, comments or concerns?” Pidge asked.

“Many,” Hunk said, “First off did you guys have her in any your dreams?" He nodded in Shay's direction.

“Nope.” Pidge said, “If it’s not in the journal then we didn’t dream it."

“Also, apparently we died?” Hunk said, “That's kinda scary not gonna lie.”

“Well at least you didn’t have to experience it” Lance said, shuddering. The dream still made him anxious whenever they brought it up.

“Yeah, sorry buddy,” Hunk said, sympathetically. Lance just smiled at him. It was good having Pidge around but she was too analytical and she tended to be more cold. Hunk was just what Lance needed, a person to spill his guts to.

“Thanks, Hunk” Lance said.

“So let's get to the most pressing matter here” Pidge said, a serious expression on her face, “Who’s paying? I don’t have any money on me.”

“Really, man?” Lance complained, fishing out his wallet.

“No, I got it” Hunk said, pulling his out.

“Aw c’mon, I lured you here under false pretenses, it’s only fair.” Lance fought.

“No way, you told me the truth, I think that's really cool of you I should pay” Hunk insisted. Lance looked over at Pidge, who was just watching smugly. _We’re playing right into her hands!_ Lance thought, _she wants us to pay for it!_

“We’ll split it but Pidge owes us” Lance said triumphantly.

“Wha- No!” Pidge said.

“Actually, Lance I think that’s a great idea!” Hunk said, “It’s fair now”

Lance pulled out the money and started getting up, but Hunk motioned for him to sit back down. “Actually, I kinda want to talk to that waitress again.” Hunk said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Okay, dude” Lance said, making a suggestive smile. Hunk rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to the waitress and started talking to her.

“That went well, all things considered” Pidge said, voicing Lance’s thoughts.

“Yup” Lance said, “All and all not too bad of a day” Hunk walked over, blushing furiously.

“I got her number!” Hunk said.

“Way to go, man!” Lance said, “Should we head out?”

“Sure” said Pidge. After they exited the building they started walking to their houses. Turns out they all lived in the same area. They chatted about random things such as “What superpower would you have?” The answer was super analysis, making food appear out of thin air, and flight for Pidge, Hunk, and Lance respectively. They made it to Hunk’s house first and said goodbye and then Lance’s.

“Hola mama!” Lance shouted.

“Hola Lancito!” Mama said.

“What's for dinner?” Lance asked.

“Pollo y arroz” Mama responded.

“Awesome!” Lance said, “Heading upstairs now”

Lance walked up the stairs and saw Marcos. “Hey Marcos” Lance said, “What are you doing home so early? Wouldn’t you usually be out with your friends?”

“I was too tired to hang out with them today, hermanito” Lance had always felt more distant towards Marcos then Luis because Marcos never liked to hang out with him. Luis would always take time out of his day to play with his baby brother.

“Okay” Lance said, throwing his backpack on his bed and laying down.

“I was thinking,” Marcos said, “Since Veronica is visiting this weekend, we should all go surfing.” Lance had completely forgotten that his older sister was coming back from the Garrison to visit.

“Sounds good.” Lance responded. He couldn’t wait to see his sister and ask all about the space program there. Despite his dreams showing him the dangers of space travels, he couldn’t help but dream of going up to the cosmos. After a hearty dinner, Lance went to bed, thinking about the cosmos above.

_~_

_“Twelve, eleven, ten…” The alarm in the airlock started counting down. Lance was trapped, and the castle had completely screwed him over, leaving one option._

_“Help! Help! Help!” He screamed, praying that somebody would save him before he was shot into the vacuum of space._

_“Nine, eight, seven” The airlock continued to say, calmly. Through the glass Lance could see Keith fighting what looked like the battle droid. Considering that the ship trapped Lance in an airlock, he wasn’t surprised seeing the robot turn on them too. He saw Keith get knocked down by the robot but immediately get back up._

_“Keith!” Lance yelled._

_“Six, five” it continued to count down._

_“What are you doing in there?” Keith yelled to him as Lance gestured towards the robot. Keith ducked under the robots blade._

_“I need help, because if you don’t get me out of here right now, I’m going to be sucked out into space!” Lance said. He heard the doors behind him opening and felt the wind start sweeping him away. He grabbed onto the pillar to his right and held on to it. He could feel his muscles straining. The door in front of him opened and the battle robot went flying into space. Lance would have almost laughed if he wasn’t almost about to share the fate of the robot. He saw Keith's head poke out from behind the doorway, his hair flying everywhere as he reached out a hand to Lance. Keith pulled him up and pressed the button to close the door again. They both panted as they sat next to each other, trying to regain their breath._

_“What were you doing out there?” Keith asked, his voice hoarse. Lance could have died and never seen Keith- never seen any of the paladins again. Lance’s building admiration and dare he say it- crush on Keith would all be for nothing if he died. What if he died on a mission and never even got to tell Keith how he felt?_

_With the adrenaline still pumping through his system he did something incredibly stupid, even for himself. He kissed Keith. He felt Keith tense up and started to reel back. To Lance’s surprise, Keith started kissing Lance back, with a fierce kind of hunger. The kiss lasted only a minute or two, but to Lance, it felt like centuries. A comet could blow up the ship and Lance wouldn’t have noticed._

_“I had to do that” Lance said after pulling back, “If I died, I would never forgive myself if I didn’t tell you. I really like you, Keith”_

_“I like you too, Lance” Keith said, a silence settling between them, “I’ve… I’ve never actually been in a relationship before.”_

_“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got enough experience for the both of us” Lance said, back to his usual bravado personality._

_“Let’s take this slow, ‘kay?” Keith said, “and don’t call me sweetheart”_

_~_

_Pidge is never gonna let me hear the end of this,_ Lance thought before writing it all down and heading to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pollo y arroz- Chicken and rice  
> Hermanito- Little brother  
> Hope you liked it and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'm pretty new to writing so if you have any constructive criticism to give it will be well appreciated. I'll proabably be posting every week or so.


End file.
